


Play it Again

by Lovelyyluciddreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (but not openly out), 2012 flashbacks, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Canon Compliant, Comfort/Angst, Explicit Language, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Harry is gay, Harry's Tour, How Do I Tag, Jealous Harry, Louis is in denial, M/M, Present time, Sleepy Cuddles, Top Louis, do i need to tag more?, drinking/getting drunk, dunkirk spoiler alert, extreamly light bdsm (idk if it should even be tagged?), harry crys a lot, harry like to be called baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyyluciddreams/pseuds/Lovelyyluciddreams
Summary: Sometimes the best love stories take the longest to figure out, the person you're supposed to spend the rest of your life with could be staring you right in the face for years and you may not see it. maybe you need a couple sad songs and some Irish intuition to help you find your way.OR:Harry and louis were close until it got screwed up because Louis didn't know what he wanted, until he did. can he fix it.. or is it too late?





	1. San Francisco

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I've been wanting to write one for awhile I just don't really have a lot of time to put into one. so I hope its alright. be honest in the comments please. I am editing through the rest of it, so it is done, I have the rest on my computer. I am just going back through it and double checking everything. thank you <3  
> -also I know I'm complete shit at punctuation so I apologize in advance for that.

Harry was set to play his first show in San Francisco. He was leaning on the dirty bathroom sink of the venue, looking at his reflection, he closed his eyes for a few moments taking deep breaths. Just then the door opened startling him, making him whip around and slam his back against the sink. Niall poked his head in, “sorry man, didn’t mean to scare you…but they are looking for you,” he exclaimed. Harry nodded and offered a half smile, “yeah… alright, Ni... just… fuck… tell them to”, he waved his hand around, searching for a reason, “I don’t know… can they just, hang on a minute?” He felt like he was going to cry, so he turned back around to face the sink, throwing cold water on his face. “fucking hell!” he mumbled to himself, after he heard the door shut behind him. he felt hands on his shoulders, making him jump again. “Christ, Harry! what’s got you so nervous?” Niall questioned in a calming tone. turning harry around, so he could study his face for clues. harry stood silent, unable to move. It’s not like he could tell him why he was all worked up. He always gets worked up singing the songs he wrote for a certain someone. This time he has added a personal song. Knowing very well, if he didn’t change the pronouns, a lot of the fans would put two and two together. He also knew he would probably be in a lot of trouble with management. He could probably try to play it off as a slip up. He should probably just change it. He was lost in thought. Still unmoved. He sighed, letting out a breath he had apparently been holding. Niall was becoming increasingly worried at the boy’s silence, “Harry?! Come on mate... you’re freaking me out! what’s wrong?” Niall grabbed at the boy’s wrist to get his attention. Harry mentally shook himself “hmm, I’m fine Nialler! Really, just a bit nervous… being all alone up there” He patted the Irish boy’s cheek playfully, and walked quickly out of the bathroom. Niall, a bit confused, ran to catch up. Throwing an arm around Harry’s shoulder, “you’re going to be great, you know, you always are Harry! You’ve got nothing to worry about!” giving him a squeeze before heading off to find his seats. 

The curtain drops, the lights turn on, blinding him. This is it. This is what he loves, really, he lives for this. He makes it through the first few songs just fine. He’s gotten used to ‘Two Ghosts’ by now, and even though it still hurts, he makes it through. Filling the performance full of meaning and emotion. ‘Meet Me in the Hallway’ has him a little choked up. When the song comes to an end, and the music dies out his heart starts pounding. He looks up at Niall with worry etched in his eyes, receiving a comforting smile and two thumbs up. The music starts and everyone goes completely silent. Taking a deep breath and glances back up to Niall, like he’s looking for a way out... Niall nods back at him and waves his hand, as to tell the younger man to go ahead. “I don’t ever ask you where you’ve been.” he starts, tears threatening to pour from his eyes already, everyone cheers and screams. His heart is pounding so hard that it hurts. “and I don’t feel the need to, know who you’re with, I can’t even think straight, but I can tell...” He closes his eyes, making a single tear stream down his cheek. ‘Fuck it’, he thinks. He’s not changing it, not to make anyone else happy. It’s his song, and it’s his show. “that you were just with… _her…_ and I’ll still be a fool… for you.” he’s full on crying now, tears just streaming down his face uncontrollably. Niall stands up, sits back down and stands again. He wants to run out and wrap him in a hug, but he knows he can’t. He can’t do anything, he rushes down the stairs, to the back of the stage. He stands there, feeling completely helpless, wringing his fingers making his knuckles go white. “just a little bit of your heart, just a little bit of your heart is all I’m asking for...” the music finally dies off, he made it. The next two songs are upbeat, he’s distracted for all of 6 mins until he must sing ‘From the Dining Table’. More tears fall from his eyes. That’s when Niall decides that he is going to kick the ass of whoever hurt his best friend. He shoots a quick text to Liam and Louis

NH: “who’s the cunt that broke Harry’s heart?”

LT: “What are you on about...”

LP: “What happened?!?”

NH: “I’m at his show… he’s out here crying on stage, while he’s singing those heartbreaking songs of his.”

LP: “I guess I didn’t realize he wrote those about anyone... he doesn’t talk about girls….”

NH: “Whoever she is she’s got him all fucked up”

LT: “I’m sure he’s just playing it up for the fans you know how he is”

NH: “I don’t think he is playing anything mate…”

LT: “worked on you then...didn’t it? See you in Vegas…”

NH: “yeah see ya then…”

Niall slides his phone back into his pocket, they would understand when they saw the video online, or maybe they would even come to one of his shows. 

“Thank you, San Francisco you have been lovely.” The stage goes black, it’s safe now, his tears are pouring and he is sobbing, charging off stage just as Niall is rushing on. Harry runs right into the front of him, “hey there?” Niall says softly, immediately wrapping his arms around the taller boy. “sorry.” harry mumbles, trying to get out of Niall’s hold. Niall only holds him tighter, pulling his head down to rest on his shoulder, making harry relax into him. Harry reluctantly hugs him back, which makes him cry even harder. “Harry, what’s going on? And don’t tell me you’re just nervous, fool me once... ya know?” Niall practically whispers. “I … don’t… I…. I can’t...I just…” he sighs and pulls back, “please?” he’s staring at Niall with a pleading look, and he’s not even sure himself if he is begging him to drop it, or begging him to make him come clean. “Right, we don’t have to talk then, lets at least go back to the hotel,” Niall says. Rubbing Harry’s back, giving him a little push to start walking, “and you’re staying in my room, don’t think I’m going to let you cry in your room alone all night.” Harry nods, “thanks Ni,” flashing a weak smile, it was so quiet, he’s not sure if he even said it out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

They don’t talk about it, Niall doesn’t push him, instead he reassured him several times that when he decides he wants to talk, he can. Harry is laying on his hotel room bed, staring up at the ceiling. His knees bent over the edge, feet still on the floor. He just realized he hasn’t seen Louis since his ‘Just Hold On’ performance. they don’t talk much anymore. It’s not enough he thinks. They had an awkward falling out, when the whole Larry Stylinson thing started getting out of control, around 2012 and management pushed them away from each other. ~He thought back to them sitting in that big office room just the two of them got called in, without the other boys and they were both so confused. “Let’s cut right to the chase, shall we?” Harry Magee said seemingly in a decent mood, standing with his back to the boys “are you boys together?” Louis had looked at Harry with an evil smile and fucking winked. He knew Louis was about to pull something funny... “mmmm” Louis hummed as he reached out and ran a finger across Harry’s lips, taking the tip of his index finger and pushing it into the younger boy’s mouth, pulling it back out, covered in spit hooking the boy’s bottom lip on the way dragging it down “of course we are, god, all I think about are these lips wra...” Louis was cut off by Harry Magee spinning around and throwing his fist down hard on the table while shouting “THIS IS NOT FUNNY!!” Not knowing what to say or do both boys completely froze with their mouths open, Louis’ hand had dropped down into Harry’s lap so Harry had grabbed it a squeezed it until his knuckles were white. "look boys, obviously you know about the rumors and speculations about you two. And while some of the fandom thinks it's great. Not all of them like it or appreciate it. What I'm trying to say is, we need to make sure that all of you boys seem available to the girls. whether you plan on dating any of the fans... the girls need to think that they have a chance. And you being…” he waves his hand between the two of them and clears his throat “um… gay...well, it doesn't make you available. So, if you're dating it's really none of my business but you need to tone it down a little bit" Harry hung his head down staring at the tear drops that were falling onto Louis’ and his hands clasped together on his lap. Louis finally spoke, coming out harsher than he meant for it to "I'm sorry! what exactly do you mean by 'tone down' ?? what are we trying to 'tone down' here!?" He spun his laptop around to face the boys, showing a couple of pictures of the boys looking at each other, waving his hand at the computer. "this right here! This! Is what you need to be toning down! the PDA between the two of you is… just... way too much! and quite frankly no one wants to see it, I'm sure I speak for everybody on the team… including the rest of the boys, when I say, we're all tired of looking at the two of you walk around like there is no one else in the world..." Harry stood abruptly, yanking his hand away from Louis, and leaving the room. his face stained with tears he could hear Louis screaming as he took off down the hall way. "look what you've done!! and for the record, we are both in fact straight, we're not dating! we're just friends!! you might have some friends of your own, if you weren't such a fucking prick!" The door slammed. Louis yelled after him “Hazza, wait! please stop running from me!” he feels his hand being pulled. Louis’ voice is louder now, “come on harry wake up! why are you crying,” and he is awake. he’s staring right at him, he’s confused, and hurt, and he doesn’t want to play games. “Louis! I’m sorry, this is all my fault, I love you! just let go of me!!”~ next thing he knows, he’s being shaken awake. He’s not in a hallway, and Niall is hovering over him, “Harry… it’s Niall… Louis isn’t here.” Harry brushes his hand over his face, sitting up looking around franticly “where did he go? Is he upset with me!?” Niall reaches out to feel Harry’s forehead, he’s not feverish, gross and sweaty? Yes. but not feverish. Niall tries to choose his words carefully. “Do you want me to call him? I mean… Harry? he’s not. I think you were dreaming mate... Harry we haven’t seen him since his show man. It’s been...almost a year? I’m sorry Hazza, I can call him” Niall looks scared, he takes out his phone...opening a text to Louis ‘need you 911’ before he can hit send Harry takes his phone, “NO! don’t tell him!!! I mean text! Don’t text him!! I was just… fucking with you man… you should have seen your face” harry tries to laugh even though he is pretty sure he is having a heart attack. He goes to stand up and Niall catches his wrist pulling him back down “Harry, you don’t have to hide from me, I love you no matter what... and you know I never told anyone about that time you pissed yourself when we were in the X-Factor” Harry is still staring at him with a blank look, not saying anything, Niall decides it’s safe to continue, he takes Harry’s other hand in his own, “look Harry, all I’m saying is, you can trust me. I can see that you’re in a lot of pain right now. So, I’m here. For a cuddle or to kick someone’s ass for you, whatever you need.” Harry starts balling he throws himself at Niall taking the back of his shirt in his fists, as if Niall is going to get away if he doesn’t hold him there. He pushes his face into the Irish boy’s chest knocking him backwards onto the bed. Niall runs his hand through Harry’s curls “you’re going to be okay harry, we will figure it out, okay? I promise.” he whispers. Harry sniffles “em gettin’ snot all over your shirt Nialler, I’m sorry…” Harry says in a sleepy voice. Niall just smiles “It’s okay Haz we have millions.” It’s not long before Harry is drifting back to sleep. Going right back to that night, after they had gotten called into the meeting with Management. ~Harry was tossing around in his bed, he couldn’t sleep, it was too hot, his head hurt and his eyes were still puffy from crying all day. He wandered across the house in nothing but his tight black boxers, hand hovering over Louis’ door. He didn’t know if he should go in after today, everything felt weird. He took a deep breath, knocking lightly on the door, then resting his forehead against it waiting. “Come in!” Louis yelled, not moving from his spot. Harry opened the door slowly, he loved him like this, sitting under the covers, no shirt, back against his headboard…and of course his glasses. Harry walked over to the edge of Louis’ bed picking at the duvet cover as if it was really interesting, “what’re ya doin Lou?” Louis looked up from his laptop “I’m studying? I guess… I don’t know” he ran his hand over his face “mmm shit Haz…I'm watching something weird, don’t freak out okay? Come here.” He makes grabby hands at Harry. The younger boy crawls up the bed, wiggling under the covers where Louis has pulled them back. Louis puts an arm around Harry’s waist pulling him to snuggle closer. “what are we watching then? Why did you turn the screen off?” Louis bites his lip before answering, “have you ever looked up Larry videos?” Harry sucks his own bottom lip in, he can tell that Louis is having a tiny panic attack. This is mean but it was also mean of Louis to drag his fingers across his lips earlier in the day so harry runs his hand across Louis’ lower stomach stopping to grab at his hip, he brings his lips right up next to Louis ear “mmmhm, even read those fan fictions some of them are so... detailed mmm Lou you would love it” he runs his finger down Louis’ jaw, biting his collar bone, Louis isn’t moving. Harry holds back a laugh, that made him feel better, serves him right. Louis’ eyes are blown, and wild “Haz you…” Louis reaches up to touch the bite mark “you look at that stuff?” he stutters in a breathy tone, turning to face harry. As soon as he sees harry trying not to laugh he pushes him away and crosses his arms. “you are a fucking twat! that’s not funny!! I’m being serious! I wanted to see what management was talking about! That’s is not the same!” Harry laughs “I’m sorry Boo… I thought it was funny, almost just as funny as you shoving your fingers in my mouth! And saying that you wanted my lips wrapped around….” Harry's voice fades out “around what Hazza?” Harry turns bright red “I don’t know, you didn’t finish your sentence” Louis smirks, pushing harry flat on his back, running his finger lightly from the top of Harry's boxers, all the way up to his chin pushing his face to the side “well…” Louis blows out over Harry’s neck... before grabbing his chin and bring him back so they were face to face, locking eyes with him, “if you had to guess then…what do you think I was going to say baby?” the younger boy blinks up at him, his eyes flash down between them, and back up. “um I don’t... I think maybe…you might have been going to say…um” he looked back down between them again he could feel himself getting hard, all because of Louis’ little games. “my cock? Harold?” Louis whispered his words ghosting over Harry’s lips, making Harry choke on his air. Louis patted the boy's cheek and moved to lay next to him, "Don’t try to top me styles, I’ll always win. But seriously. Do you see it? This toning down thing?” Louis asked as if nothing had just happened “um...dunno..I guess play the videos…” Harry’s voice cracked, and he coughed. He couldn’t get the vision of Louis hovering over him out of his head. He cleared his throat. Trying to adjust himself without being too obvious. And if Louis noticed he didn’t say anything. Louis pulled the laptop back on top of his lap, and punched in ‘HAZZA94’… “seriously, Louis! You should probably change that, if you don’t want me finding out, you’re in here watching all this Larry porn” Louis huffed "you wish baby" smacking at Harry’s thigh through the blankets making harry squeal. Harry’s heart might have dropped into his stomach, when Louis called him baby. It didn’t seem like it was that much different from babe… but it was. It was a lot different. They spend the whole night watching video after video, all different. Them staring at each other from across the room, always touching, mirroring, being jealous, and worst of all the sexual tension ones. Louis closed the laptop and rolled over to face Harry slotting his leg in-between the younger boy’s legs wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him so close they were breathing the same air, he stared deep into Harry’s emerald eyes, Harry looked right back into his ocean blue ones. They stared at each other in silence for a few minutes before Louis leaned back and spoke softly “so… that’s what everyone is on about then?” Harry sighed, “mm I guess so, Lou… do you see it? Like do you see what they see?” Louis was tracing the outline of Harry’s tattoos not meeting Harry’s eyes anymore “I… guess. But… we’re not. You know. Well I’m not. I’m not gay Harry” he states putting his arm around Harry’s lower back and pulling him so that there is no space between them, legs still slotted together, bare chests together. “Mmhm. I know Lou, me either.” Harry rolling his hips a bit to get more comfortable. Rubbing his hands up the smaller man’s back, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. Making Louis let out a shaking breath “Hazza? Promise me we won’t let them change us” harry brought his forehead against Louis’ “I promise boo” Harry wouldn’t admit it but he really wanted to kiss him…, and he’s pretty sure he dreamt about it that night after they fell asleep tangled up in each other.~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A MAJOR DUNKIRK SPOILER***

It had been a couple days since the melt down, Niall and Harry had both gone back to LA they had taken some time off before going to Vegas. Niall was talking to Louis over the phone, “did you watch the video?” Niall asked while messing around on twitter. “What video would that be Niall?” Louis was bored, probably why he rang him in the first place… maybe he should fly back to LA, coming to Vegas early was a dumb idea. “Louis! Harry’s show?!” Louis sighed, “no not yet, it’s just… you know I care about him, I don’t want to see him all broken hearted up there. what can I do about it? He doesn’t want me we’re hardly even friends Ni, you should fix this one man. Sorry” Niall thought about telling Louis what happened, he figured he’d better not. Instead he just tried to be casual “I think he needs you more than either of you know…” and that was probably too much, Louis frowns “what is that supposed to mean?!” He says confused. “I’m just trying to say… you guys were so close… like… I can’t replace that… no one can… just stop being a fucking stubborn twat!! call him or something! And fuck off” Niall said grouchy, hanging up the phone. Louis thought about calling him but what would he even say? ‘Oh yeah hi I saw your performance man you looked proper fucking sad pal, want to act like we never got smashed that night and ended up making out? I mean it’s not like I said something stupid and you took off crying, right? nothing ever changed, right. come cuddle with me?’ He picked his phone up and typed out a text to Harry “Any plans the next couple days?” …. no. Delete. “I miss you Harry”. That’s too forward delete. Ugh why was this so fucking hard he used to be able to just send him a blank text and he would love it. 

LT: “Hey, when are you flying in? would be nice to catch up If you want to…let me know” 

HS: “not sure yet haven’t booked anything… but I’d like that a lot. when are you getting there?”

LT: “I’m actually already here… I thought it would be fun, I’m staying at that Treasure island hotel, it’s nice, but its rather boring being here alone actually. Come now?”

HS: *read at 1:05*

Great Louis thought… that was obviously not the way to go about that. He mopes around the hotel room for a while and then lays down falling asleep dreaming about the time when he and Harry got into one of their first fights, if you could even call it that. Louis had been introduced to a girl by management, and encouraged to go on a few dates with her. Harry was not used to sharing. Louis came home exhausted throwing off his shoes and coat. Squeezing himself between Harry and the back of the couch to lay down practically on top of the younger boy. Louis tried getting Harry’s attention with no luck finally he used his fingers trying to pull Harry’s face to look at him “Hazza what’s wrong, babe look at me” Harry just huffed out an annoyed breath “I’m tired Lou and you smell weird” Louis smelled his own shirt “bad? Like I don’t understand… are you mad at me Harry?” Harry rolled his face to look at Louis “go take a shower! When you don’t smell like shitty perfume, then maybe I’ll have a conversation with you!” Louis had tears forming in his eyes he had never seen Harry so upset with him before. He tried lashing back at him “alright! I’m fucking Sorry!!” But it sounds more like he was being strangled and Harry felt a tear hit his chest as Louis went to climb over him. Harry sit up and grabbed Louis making him stay in place so that Louis was straddling his lap, he didn’t mean to make him cry. “No! Louis! no, no, babe! I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to snap at you, Lou I love you!! please don’t cry babe!! I was just jealous, fuck, I am jealous, I… Louis… fuck” he goes to hug him and flinches “Lou, can I just… please… arms?” He tugs at the bottom of Louis shirt, Louis gets the hint lifting his arms, Harry pulls the shirt off and tosses it to the ground, Louis’ arms fall back down loosely around Harry’s neck, Harry wrapped his arms around the smaller boy’s waist pressing a kiss to his bare chest. “that’s better. Come on, come cuddle with me” Harry stands dropping Louis feet to the floor grabbing his hand so he can pull him into his room they lay in bed tangled together, holding on to each other not saying anything. except for Harry mumbling, “love you so much.” every once and awhile. And Louis thought he heard Harry say, “you’re mine” before he fell asleep but it could have been a dream.

Louis woke to knocking on his door. He blinked a couple times. Trying to adjust his eyes, to the dark in the room, he glanced at his phone 9:21. "just a minute" he called out throwing on some black skinny jeans and walking over to the door rubbing his eyes. He opened the door slowly met by a tall sleepy looking man in jeans that were way too tight and an old sweater, he blinked a few times to make sure he was awake "Hazza?... What?... When? How did you?" He stuttered out, still half asleep and confused. "sorry Lou… Just you said to come now so..." he motioned down to both of his feet, "I did? I had to pack and... then you didn't answer your phone, I mean the receptionist recognized me... so she gave me your room number. I hope that's okay?" He was rambling like usual. "you were sleeping? I can like go if..." he was backing up, Louis reached out for his hand and quickly pulled it back "NO! Stay!" He rubbed the back of his own neck "sorry... I mean, please stay... if you want to? It's good to see you…probably should get out of the hallway though" he moved so Harry could step inside, Louis smiled trying to make it less awkward "just like your song? except, you need to leave the hallway.... and meet me in my room?" Harry's face went pale, and his heart started racing "you... listened to that??" He sounded worried. "Of course, it's a good album man, kind of heartbreaking... but it’s good" Harry let out a shaky breath and managed to smile "huh... yea thanks..." Louis walked towards the couch and sat down at one end he motioned for Harry to follow "I've got to say I'm not such a fan of the movie though seeing you drown and die... not really into that" Harry smirked, settling into the other side of the couch "Lou...did you watch the whole movie?" Louis felt his cheeks heating up "sure I did... why wouldn't I??" Harry barked out a laugh "Louis, Alex didn't die..." Louis blushed and put his hands up, he knew he had been caught "alright! fine then... so I turned it off when it started going bad, because I didn't want to see you get hurt!" Harry smiled "you're a sap Lou." Louis looked down at his hands, "yeah... sometimes." They sat quietly for a long time, until Harry's phone rang breaking the silence. Harry looked at the screen and back at Louis... "It's Niall... I have to get it." Louis nodded and leaned back into the couch, Louis felt like Niall took over the best friend roll in Harry's life, after the falling out. He would be lying if he said he wasn't extremely bitter about it. Better Niall than Nick though... anyone is better than Nick. "Hey, I’m sorry I know you're mad, I left alre...." he took the phone away from his ear, flinching and Louis could ear Niall yelling "what the hell mate! you didn't take security! You didn't tell anyone! You didn't tell me!! with everything that has been going on with you?!? Harry, you just fucking up and leave?! and don't tell me?!? ME! Harry?!? What the fuck!! I'm standing in your flat!! there is shit thrown all over the place!! Fucking ring me next time you daft cunt!! I thought something happened to you" Niall's voice was shaking, Louis eyes were wide he had never herd Niall so scared and mad, and what had been going on with Harry?! He brought the phone back to his ear "I'm with Louis in Vegas" is all he says, and Niall just drops it?! "thanks Ni, and I'm sorry. I will, I love you too" Harry hung up the phone and looked at Louis with an embarrassed smile, as if he had just been scolded by his mother in front of one of his friends. "He said to tell you 'Hi'..." Louis was still kind of shocked "Jesus! I don't think I've ever heard him yell, he was really worried" Harry shrugged "dunno, he gets worked up sometimes, he's probably mad about something else." Louis isn't buying it "Haz, what did he mean when he said, 'with everything that's been going on with you'? Are you okay Harry? Should I be yelling at you too?" Louis let out a worried laugh trying to play it off like it wasn't a huge deal. Harry smiled "nah I'm fine Lou, he just gets that way. you know we always used to baby him... now he thinks he needs to take care of me I guess." he doesn't know how he managed come up with that so flawlessly. Louis nodded still not really buying it, he would figure it out later. "hmm. alright then, whatever you say styles. what do you say we go down and get some drinks? I've been locked in here bored out of my mind they have decent security, I think we will be fine.” Harry stood up and stretched, "that sounds perfect Lou. I’m going to go back to my room and get changed.” Louis waited until Harry had left, scrolling back through his texts with Niall and Liam he clicked the link for the performance in San Francisco that Niall had sent weeks ago. 

It’s 2am when they stumble back up to their rooms, Louis was pulling his key card in and out of the slot cussing under his breath. Harry laughed clapping this hands on the older man’s shoulders, “Loooouis, come on what’re you doing? Can’t feel my feet babe” Louis turned his back to the wall. Making the taller man fall forward into him. Louis gripped Harry’s hips to steady them both. They haven’t been this close in years, and suddenly Harry can’t breathe. “I missed you so much Louis” he whispers. Louis squeezes his hips tighter “I missed you too Haz, so, so much... can I stay with you tonight? Me key is fucked” he holds up the bent card. Harry laughs and backs up “of course Boo” Louis blushes hearing the old nick name. Harry takes his hand dragging him down the hallway, he unlocks his door and flings it open. Once inside Harry pulls his shirt off and undoes his jeans trying to get out of them falling over when his leg gets stuck. Louis laughs and stumbles over. Reaching a hand down to pull him up off the floor, Harry throws himself down on the bed kicking his leg out, trying to get the stuck jeans off his foot. Louis pulls the jeans off his leg for him and throws them to the floor. Harry leans up on his elbows eyes twinkling at Louis. “wow Hazza, you brought me home all of 5 minutes ago, and you’re already getting naked? What kind of girl do you take me for?!” Harry giggles and ungracefully wraps a leg around Louis’ hip. pulling him down so that he’s between Harry’s legs Louis squeaks. “I take you for the most beautiful girl, in the world Lou” He says dramatically, slipping his hand up the back of Louis’ shirt while kissing his nose. “get this off so we can go to bed.” Harry starts to pull on Louis’ shirt, when Harry’s phone starts playing loud Irish folk music, from across the room. Startling both boys. “Niall? I presume.” Louis says. A bit of annoyance laced in his voice, he moves off Harry standing to strip off his jeans and shirt. Harry walks over to his phone “yeah… I should get it” Harry realizes how drunk he is walking over to his phone “Ni…you okay?’…. ‘yeah, I’m good’… ‘yeah, he is, we’re actually just going to bed’... ‘love you too” after he hangs up Louis pats the bed next to him so harry will come back and lay down “Hazza can I ask you something…?” Harry gets situated under the covers nodding at Louis draping an arm over his waist and squeezing at his side. “Are you and Niall like…” Harry looks confused “are we what?” Louis takes a breath “you don’t have to tell me… like I get it, I mean it’s his thing too. Or even if it’s just your thing and he doesn’t know… but I’m just wondering like…” he clears his throat, he knows he’s rambling and being drunk isn’t helping “Louis, babe, spit it out.” Louis closes his eyes. “Harry, are you in love with him?” Harry laughs out loud. “NAILL?! Oh my god. Louis!! Why would you ask me that!” Harry is still trying to catch his breath and Louis just lets out an awkward laugh… “I watched your show... in San Francisco, and you… you said, her, like you didn’t change it? The pronouns… I don’t know if you meant to…and I just keep thinking... all your songs are so heartbreaking and you have never once talked to me about girls... you’re obviously in love with someone” Louis takes a deep breath, Harry isn’t moving and he thinks his heart stopped, “Is that why we stopped hanging out Haz? Because we were too close? And you loved him? Did I like do something that crossed a line or?” Harry is still staring at Louis and Louis looks like he is going to start drunk crying. He’s pulling the crying face. Harry grabs at him and drags him closer “Lou…. I’m not in love with Niall. But I did keep the pronouns that way on purpose. Niall is just like trying to dig out of me who all of this is about and… I’m just. I’m not ready for people to know. He hasn’t even worked out that it’s a, guy.” Louis puts his hand on Harry’s cheek “why did you push me away Harry, you could have told me, you didn’t have to be alone with all of this. I… fuck Harry I was so scared that I fucked something up with us, that I ruined our friendship. You just… backed off all at once after…you know. I’m sorry that I… I didn’t know Hazza I’m sorry that happened with us. I didn’t know you liked someone” Harry grabbed Louis’ hand “please don’t cry Lou, that wasn’t all your fault, and you know that, and please, please don’t say you’re sorry again… I just needed… like some time, to figure some stuff out.” Harry wipes the tears off Louis’ face, and brushing his hair out of the way, “I love you Louis, so, so much” Harry says pressing a kiss to his forehead pulling their bodies impossibly close, wrapping his leg around the smaller boy. “I’m going to tell you someday, and it will all make sense okay? Just not tonight.” Louis sniffles and stares into Harry’s eyes, Harry could feel Louis breath on his own lips and this was all too familiar, he pulled louis head down to rest on his chest before anything else happened now that his head was clearer. He felt a pain shoot through him as he thought back to the night everything went wrong. ~They had just ended the Where We Are Tour. All the boys had gone out to celebrate. They were at a club sitting in a VIP booth “more shots lads?” Zayn yelled over the music, they all cheered in agreeance. The waitress came over with a tray full of shot glasses, all of them holding different liquids. Cheers boys! Harry coughed putting the glass back down. Louis got face to face with harry and slurred “Hazza babe you know you can’t handle too much liquor… I’m going to order something else for you” harry smiled and pushed louis back so he was leaning with his back against the bench seat. keeping his hand fisted into louis shirt for balance, he stood swinging his leg over to straddle him and whined “oh fuck, come on Daddy! I’m fine!” Harry leaned down kissing his ear and whispering “dance with me Lou?” louis just nodded slowly, unable to form any actual words, Harry got up and started off towards the dance floor. Louis pushed his hand down on to his hardened dick under the table where no one could see, trying to get a bit of relief. Niall looked at Louis and laughed at his flaming red cheeks “alright there mate? Better go find your boy, before he fucks off with some other lad” Louis stands up flustered “he’s not ‘my’ boy Niall… we’re not gay, I have a girlfriend if you remember right” he spat out, but goes to find him anyways “yeah, yeah sure Lou.” Niall waves him off. He sees Harry standing at the bar talking to some guy. “Who is this baby?” Louis presses into Harry’s back, wrapping his arms around so he can shove his hands into the tight front pockets of Harry’s jeans, making Harry jump. “Oh, Louis this is…” Harry blushes “sorry, I don’t remember your name?” The guy just huffs, “never mind man, I’m not into 3 ways anyhow. You’re clearly spoken for.” Louis spins Harry around to face him. pulling him by his lower back so close Harry is worried Louis can feel his heart banging out of his chest “I think someone asked me to dance” Harry nods, letting Louis drag him out to the crowded dance floor. Once there Harry puts his hands on Louis’ waist making sure he can’t get away, Louis pushes his leg in between Harry’s knees, loud techno music courses through them it’s dark with colorful lights flashing. Harry squeezes Louis’ hips pulling them closer to his own “you are so hot Lou” Harry is panting against Louis cheek they are both so drunk and sweaty. “You’re not too bad yourself Haz” Louis breathes out before sucking a bruise into Harry’s neck, causing the younger boy to let out a soft moan and roll his hips just slightly, they were both hard. The song ends and they break apart panting staring at each other unable to move Liam walks up slinging an arm around Louis before taking it off “you are fucking sweaty man” he says looking at his arm then to the hair sticking to the back of Louis’ neck “anyways we are heading back to the hotel room so if yo…” Liam looked up at Harry’s face, flushed red, chest heaving, his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, biting his lip eyes blown and locked on Louis. He looked over to Louis and he had the same look to him, both looking wrecked. Liam felt like he just interrupted something heated he cleared his throat getting their attention “uhh anyways we are leaving, so if you guys want to continue fucking each other somewhere not so public… the car is here” Harry let out a nervous laugh “right I’m tired anyways, Lou?” “Uh yeah, me too… we should call for the car... you coming with us Liam?” Louis said in a flat voice eyes not leaving Harry. Liam snapped his fingers between the two of them shaking his head “I said the car is outside.” They didn’t say a word the whole way back, just looked at each other. As soon as they got in the room. Harry flung his shirt off and laughed nervously stumbling over to sit back against the headboard, Louis walked over tripping a few times on the way, their eyes were locked on each other. Louis climbed on the bed next to him, pulling on Harry to straddle him like he had back at the club. He brought harry’ face down with a hand on the back of his neck, looking into his green eyes, licking his lips, “Hazza?” He breathed out over Harry’s lips. “Lou?” Harry replied, voice shaking. “can I kiss you?” Harry nodded and licked his lips. Louis pressed forward carefully, connecting their lips. It was short like he was just testing the waters. He pulled back looking at Harry “did you have a good night baby?” Harry hummed dropping his head down on to Louis shoulder “like it when you call me that.” Louis brushed his hair away exposing his neck, sucking a bruise into the spot right above his collar bone “baby?” He asked breath hitting the fresh bruise. Harry let out a shaky breath and rolled forward a bit, he was trying to keep his hips still, but he was getting hard “mmmhm.” Louis pushed Harry off so he was down so that he was flat on his back, knocking his knees apart so he could lay in between the younger man’s legs. Louis was hard too “I’m going to kiss you again, okay baby?” Harry hooked his feet behind the older man’s thighs and slid his hands up the back of his shirt pulling him down harder into himself biting his lip, letting out a loud breath, nodding again. Louis kissed him again more rushed and messy this time Louis licked into Harry’s mouth, making Harry moan and roll his hips up into Louis. “Fuck Hazza” Louis ground down hard, moving to lick up Harry’s neck. Harry was falling apart underneath him “Louis, I want you so fucking bad” bucking his hips up into Louis, he grabbed at the back of Louis shirt pulling it up, Louis sat up on his knees pulling it off the rest of the way, before diving back down to kiss Harry again, grinding down hard into him both were slick with sweat “mm baby, you are so hard for me” Louis panted. Harry put his hand between them his fingers grabbing the button on Louis jeans “Lou? Can I? I want you... I want to touch you” Louis sat back on his knees looking down at Harry, a mess of sweat and curls. He could see how hard his dick was through his jeans, he looked down at his own body covered in sweat, his own cock pressing hard against his tight pants. He backed off quickly smacking his head on the headboard behind him he laughed nervously “um I think you win this time Haz” Harry sat up “I win? Win what?” Louis raked his fingers through his hair “our game, I um. I always say you can’t top me...and well… you win” Harry stands up tears falling from his eyes he picks his shirt up “right…that” Harry starts full on crying, turns around and walks out, closing the door behind him. He stands with his back against the wall right there outside of Louis door, sobbing, sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor pulling his knees into his chest, this is unlike any pain he has ever felt in his life. He can feel every part of his heart shattering right there in the hallway~

Harry woke with Louis cuddled into his chest, he missed this. He selfishly thought about accidentally breaking Louis’ new keycard once he got it replaced. Louis pushed back off him a little bit making some space between them, “sorry Hazza” he said rubbing his eyes. “For?” Harry questioned, admiring the sleepy boy in front of him. Louis pointed between them “don’t know where the boundaries are and stuff, didn’t mean to…” Harry wrinkled his nose at him “hm, they are wherever you want them to be I suppose” Louis blinked at him changing the subject “what are we doing today” Harry sunk back down into the bed, feeling more than a little hung over. “This… I brought my laptop, feel like a movie?” Louis smiled “yeah that sounds good, I’m going to um… I should probably give El a call, just to like check in… if that’s okay?” Harry sat up clearing his throat “Lewis. You, don’t have to ask permission to call your girlfriend. I’m just going to go take a shower so you can have privacy” he walked into the bathroom shutting the door and locking it. Turning the water as hot as it could go. Well he had definitely gotten better at handling the whole girlfriend thing that’s for sure… at least in front of him. He signed stepping into the shower letting the hot water burn his skin, he stayed in there until he thought that Louis was for sure off the phone with her. Stepping out he realized he didn’t grab anything to wear he just rushed in here... he wrapped a towel around his hips. And opened the door. Louis had his laptop on the bed and was scanning though what he assumed was Netflix “Haz, I grabbed your laptop out of your bag password is still the same...” he looked up to see Harry, steam pooling out around him, towel hanging loosely from his hips, water dripping from his hair, beading down his abs, his ‘v’ line prominent. “uh… so I just… um. I hope you don’t mind.” Harry walked toward his suitcase slipping a pair of boxers on under the towel and then letting it drop “it’s fine, how’s El?” Louis was staring at Harry’s wet back, his muscles moving while he took the towel to quickly dry his hair “who?” Louis whispered, Harry spun around, Louis shook himself and looked at Harry’s face with a smile as if he had been paying attention the whole time “Eleanor?... your girlfriend. How is she” Louis cleared his throat, “oh right, um she’s... um. She’s okay…... I’m gunna take a shower too if that’s okay?!” His voice coming out higher than he meant it to. “Okay…go ahead Lou… do you want like something to wear? Since… you’re key” Louis smiled “sure thanks Harry” harry tossed some boxers onto the bed, along with an old shirt and some shorts. “Thanks” Louis smiled weakly and took off towards the bathroom. He wiped the steam off the mirror and looked at his reflection “who!” he whispered to himself shaking his head “seriously?!” After his extremely cold shower he got dressed in the familiar shirt he went to lay back down with Harry. “I used to love this shirt” Harry laughed quietly “yeah, you did. you had it for quite some time. Thought you might want it back.” Louis smile, “I’d like that, Haz… I gave it back to Niall to give to you, I just felt like I didn’t deserve it after what happened.” Harry sighed, “Louis, you need to stop blaming that on yourself, I was there too” “yeah but Haz I’m the one that sai…” Harry stopped him by putting a finger over his lips “Louis, please. Let’s watch a movie and forget about it” he pulled Louis down to rest his head on his chest, mostly so that he wouldn’t see his eyes watering. 

The next night Niall had flown in to get a day in with the boys before the show. They all went out to the bars Niall was thrilled that Louis and Harry were not only on speaking terms again but seemed to work out whatever was bugging them in the first place, Harry still seemed a little bit off. But for the most part he seemed happy, Niall smiled just watching the pair. They were both completely smashed, Louis was sitting on a barstool, and Harry was stood between his knees leaning against him. “Are you ever going to take this off boo” Harry said, playing with the bottom of louis shirt. “Nah-uh you’re not gettin back this time Hazza.” Louis smirked. “I should have shoved it right back at this guy,” Harry slurred, pointing his thumb backwards at Niall, “and told him to take it back to you.” Niall glanced at the shirt … ‘ah that shirt. Louis had told Niall it was Harry’s shirt, and that he needed Niall to give it back to him, he remembers telling Louis to just hang on to it or something. and Louis refused, Harry looked like he had been punched in the face when Niall handed to him… he asked how Louis was doing. clutching the shirt so hard if it would have been glass it would have shattered… Niall had said that he was doing okay. And Harry said that’s just fucking perfect I’m glad he’s great and he stormed off. All that over a beat up old band t-shirt.’ Niall’s eyes went wide, and a bunch of dots connected. He thought about Harry’s songs, _‘I saw your friend that you know from work, he said you feel just fine, I see you gave him my old T-shirt more of what was once mine’_ , and his show in SF _‘I can tell you were just with… her!!’ ‘I know I’m not your only, but at least I’m one’_ Oh. My. God.’ Niall was broke from his thoughts by Harry’s laughter as Louis’ fingers dig into his sides “LOUUUUU staaaaap ssnot fair em more ticklish then you.” Niall clears his throat, getting both of their attention. “Um Harry. A word?” Harry turns around leaning his back against Louis chest to face Niall. Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s shoulders resting his head there. “sure, Nialler what’s up?” Niall flicks his gaze up to Louis’ hands splayed across Harry’s chest and then down to where his legs are wrapped around Harry’s midsection, “Um, think we should like go outside for this Haz.” Harry looks worried. “Oh… okay.” he pulls back making Louis whine “be right back Lou.” “Bring him back in one piece Niall.” “like _I_ would ever hurt him” Niall huffs back. Pulling Harry outside. “Niall… what’s going on?” “What is that shirt about Harry?” Harry is drunk and so confused “do you think it looks stupid? Could have told me before we left mate!” Harry looks down at the shirt he has on. Niall sighs, forgetting what a lightweight Harry is “okay Haz, no... I love the shirt man. Who did you write ‘From the Dining Table’ about?” Harry looks up at Niall his mouth opening and closing. “Uh…. Niall…. I’m gay” Niall smiled and hugged him, “I kind of figured man, congratulations. Love you just the same… and the song?” Harry debated what to do. “Listen Niall if I tell you, you’re not going to treat him any different. Because he doesn’t know Ni, he has no idea, I’m the one that puts myself in these fucked up situations with him you know, it’s not his fault Niall you have to know that! Louis would never ever hurt me on purpose” Harry stops rambling throwing his hand over his mouth, his eyes welling up with tears. Niall hugs him tight. “It’s okay Hazza...maybe you should talk to him?” Harry shakes his head, and shivers. “Not today, em cold want to go back inside” he rubs his eyes. They go back in and Harry wraps his arms around Louis “s’cold out there Lou” Louis squeezes him, then hands him a shot of cinnamon whiskey, pressing a kiss to his cheek “here baby, that will warm you up.” Harry shivers again, and it’s not because he’s still cold. Niall laughs awkwardly. “you guys are so cute… really something else. I’m going to head up to bed. Don’t get into too much trouble. And you…” he claps his hand on Louis’ back, “make sure that boy gets to bed at a decent hour.” “Sure thing Ni.” Louis smiles still not taking his eyes off harry.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a couple weeks since they had seen each other. They stayed in touch talking every day, it seemed like things had gone back to normal except they were on their own tours so they weren’t together. Louis was wearing Harry’s shirt again, laying around. He decided to log on to twitter. Seeing that he had an unusual amount of mentions he clicked around to see what was going on, he saw that there were a few things trending. #HarryLoveLouis #LarryStylinson #HarrysGirlCrush. Harry must have added a song to his show and sent the Larry shippers crazy again. He laughs to himself, they will never give it up. He saw that he had a text from Niall 

NH: “you listened to Harry’s album yeah?”

LT: “of course I did, I listened to it when it came out”

NH: “like properly listened to it?” 

LT: “YES Niall I properly listened to it”

NH: “how’s El been?” 

LT: “fine…. I think why?”

NH: “just wondering”

LT: “you’re fuckin weird man”

He thought about Eleanor, he hadn’t talked to her in a few days. He would call her later, right now though he needed to see why Niall was acting so weird. He put his headphones on and listened to Harry’s album, Niall was right, someone shook this kid up bad, poor guy had a broken heart. Once the album ended he hit play again, better listen to it ‘properly’ this time, thinking of Niall and rolling his eyes. _"Same lips red, same eyes blue, same white shirt, couple more tattoos, it’s not you and it’s not me”_ louis unconsciously, traced the rope that was drawn around his wrist _“we started two hearts in one home, it gets hard when we argue we’re both stubborn I know”_ Louis took in a sharp breath, he’s pretty sure he’s the only person that Harry has ever lived with, Harry was a stubborn little shit sometimes he had that right... _“I saw your friend that you know from work, he said you feel just fine, I see you gave him my old T-shirt, more of what was once mine”_ he looked down at the faded old band T-shirt he was wearing, his heart started fluttering, flashing back to him handing Niall the shirt, and him lying telling Niall that he was fine, he went home and cried for the rest of the day. _“Comfortable silence is so overrated, won't you ever say what you want to say? Even my phone misses your call, by the way”_ Louis hands were shaking _“I just left your bedroom, give me some morphine, is there any more to do? Just let me know I’ll be at the door, at the door hoping you’ll come around. Just let me know I’ll be on the floor, on the floor. Maybe we’ll work it out”_ Louis was crying, he could feel his heart breaking _“cause you left me in the hallway, just take the pain away”_ That night, that fucking night when everything fell apart all because he couldn’t admit his feelings. He ripped his headphones out and threw them across the room. He called Niall, “Louis what’s up?” he answered in a cheerful voice, “Niall…” Louis breathed out, his voice wavering. “Louis?! What happened are you alright?” He sounded panicked. “Niall, I listened it again. twice… Niall, fuck, what do I do?” louis was sobbing “Niall!! I hurt him so bad, I don’t know what to do” Louis was hyperventilating. “Alright Lou, you need to calm down, you didn’t know, louis just, mate. Just calm down do you want me to come over?” Louis’ voice steadied “I need to go book a flight and call Eleanor” "Louis wait.." Niall tried getting his attention but had already hung up.

Harry was at home, he checked his phone again and sighed, still nothing. Louis was probably out with Eleanor. He hadn’t heard from him since yesterday morning. He had sent him a couple messages just funny memes nothing that really deserved a response, but still he was a little upset that he hadn’t texted him back yet. He tossed his phone down grumpily. He heard loud banging on his door making him jump “fuck…” he stood up “I’m coming! hang on” he opened the door, the grouchy expression on his face quickly turning to concern, Louis was stood there, blood shot eyes, with dark circles under them. “Louis!” Harry grabbed him and pulled him in slamming the door behind him. Harry glanced over the boy checking to see if he was physically hurt “Louis, what happened! What’s wrong?” “I broke up with her” he whispered tears still falling again “with El? Why?” Harry pulled Louis over to the couch, wiping his tears away. “Because Harry, it took me a long time but I finally realized she wasn’t what I wanted” harry nodded “okay, and that’s why you’re so upset? Did she get mad at you? Did she hurt you??” Louis shook his head “no, it’s just that I’m scared, because I think that I fucked up the only good thing I had Hazza, I hurt the person I care about the most so bad I don’t know if I can be forgiven,” Louis was crying again, Harry really didn’t want to be talking about this but louis needed him so he took a deep breath “I’m sure she will forgive you louis” “not her Harry…” harry was confused “then who?” Louis looked up with tear stained cheeks meeting Harry’s eyes “you, Haz” Harry, still confused shook his head “Lou, I told you to stop blaming yourself for that. What does this have to do with Eleanor?” Louis took a deep breath, his heart racing, taking both of Harry’s hands in his own “Harry, I know…” Harry eyes were wide “you know what Louis!” Harry interrupted. “your songs… I know, who they are about and girl crush… ‘I wanna taste her lips, cause they taste like you’ I know, at least I think I know that’s about me, and Harry I …” Harry was pale he started stuttering “Lou, I didn’t mean to fall for you, you are just…I mean… I, louis it... just kind of hap…” Louis put his finger over Harry’s lips “Harold please. stop rambling, I’m trying to come out to you here. I think I fell for you a long time ago. It just took me longer to accept it, you were the only boy I ever wanted, I was so confused by you. I tried so hard to convince myself that I was straight. But Harry I’m so in love with you, and now I know I always have been. I don’t want to waste another second without you…and I understand if it’s too late, but I just need you to know. Baby I am sorry it took me so long” Harry was awestruck, staring at the man in front of him, the love of his life. He thought this would never happen. “Hazza?... Harry please say something” Louis smiled weakly meeting the younger boy’s eyes. “Kiss me, louis. Please kiss me” Harry whispered, Louis let out a breathe he had been holding “I love you so much Harry” Louis put his hand on Harry’s cheek, he leaned forward connecting their lips, it wasn’t like the last time they kissed, not drunk and sloppy. It was so sincere so full of love and passion, Harry held on to Louis shirt so he couldn’t get away “love you Lou, fuck I love you so much” Harry breathes out as Louis moves his lips kissing down Harry’s jaw sucking on his neck, and biting just hard enough to make Harry squirm, Harry stood up taking Louis’ hand “come ‘ere, Lou” Louis followed Harry into his room Harry sat on the edge of his bed pulling Louis by his hips so that he was standing between his legs, Louis leaned down and kissed Harry slowly, the younger boy ran his hands up the back of Louis shirt resting them on his belt line his thumbs dipping down into his jeans. Louis pulled his own shirt off, and then did the same to Harry’s “scoot up baby” Louis said while kissing the boy’s chest, Harry scooted backwards towards the headboard Louis crawling with him staying between his legs not letting his lips leave the younger man’s body kissing down his stomach “louuu” Harry moaned, rolling his hips up, Louis connects their lips again taking Harry’s bottom lip between his teeth, lightly biting, gauging his reaction. Harry moans loudly, his hands flying down to the front of louis jeans undoing the button and trying to pull them down, Harry rolls his hips up and Louis can feel how hard he is, louis sits up on his knees undoing the button on Harry’s jeans, going to pull them off. Harry’s chest is heaving. Their eyes connect, both acknowledging how familiar this position is “you’re sure Haz?” “I’m so sure Lou, please, please get them off.” Harry pants out tugging at louis belt loop. “since you asked so nicely” He backs off the bed, stripping down to his boxers, reaching back up to grab the top of Harry’s jeans pulling them off and tossing them to the floor. His boxers have a wet spot where his hard dick is leaking pre-cum. He crawls back up on the bed and Harry is gently pushing him down to lay on his back. “Louis, may I please suck you off?” “fuck baby, yes, yes you are so good” he puts a hand to Harry’s cheek, Harry closes his eyes and leans into his touch. Louis tugs lightly on one of Harry’s curls making him whine, he reaches down and pulling off the older man’s boxers, he sucked in his bottom lip biting back a moan, “fuck, Lou. you are so perfect.” he gave Louis a quick kiss on the lips, then he trailed kisses down his chest, licking and blowing lightly on his tummy. He took Louis’ dick into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip before he moved his head down all the way and then back up, his tongue making obscene rolling motions, louis’ put his hand on the boy’s head fisting into his hair, “fuck baby you’re such a good boy, you’re so good. I’m gunna cum soon” Harry relaxed his throat taking louis all the way back until his nose was touching the man’s tummy, Louis threw his head back and gripped Harry’s hair pulling harder than he meant to making Harry moan loudly his mouth falling open rolling his hips down into the mattress. Noise going straight to Louis dick, leaking pre-cum into the boy’s mouth “you like that baby? having your hair pulled?” “Mmmhm” Harry hummed his lips closed back around Louis dick, moving his head faster now, Louis grabbed Harry’s hair again pulling him off before he came, get up here babe pulling him up gently, “ahhhh fuck Louis” Harry looked like he had been fucked 3 times over and louis hadn’t even put a hand on him yet. “On your back Harold” Louis said sternly, Harry nodded quickly, biting his lip and doing as he was told. Louis pulled off Harry’s boxers throwing them off to the side, “fuck baby, you’re so hard for me.” they were both so close, Louis leaned his head down licking into Harry’s mouth. “louis fuck I have wanted this for so long” Harry reached down taking both of their dicks in his hand, just a couple of strokes and they were both coming painting Harry’s chest with white streaks. “I love you Lou” louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips before leaning off the bed pulling something off the floor to wipe the cum off Harry’s chest, then throwing it back down. Louis leaned back down pulling Harry to lay on his chests running his fingers through his hair. “I love you too baby, so, so much”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter was meant to be the ending, but after moving things around it didn't really come out like an ending. So when I get some time off in between shifts at work I'm going to work on an actual ending. I do work between 100&120 hours a week, so it may be awhile before I can update it. thank you guys so much for the support so far <3  
> ill have more asap.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: I have not worked on this at all, the town I live in is literally on fire... and they are working really hard to put it out needless to say I’ve been getting no sleep and my brain isn’t functioning at all, I didn’t want people to think I abandoned this fic, I just don’t have time... and I’m trying to help family who are evacuated and or lost their homes. I’m just exhausted


	5. Chapter 5

The boys were awoken by banging on the door, Harry groaned and tried to ignore it maybe they would go away. Just his luck it only got louder and now it was obvious that it was Niall, “HARRY!!! OPEN THE FUCKIN’ DOOR MATE” His eyes flew open, “Lou…Louis………LEWIS!” louis sat up and looked at him with a grouchy expression on his face “what harry…. why are you yelling at me?” Harry rubbed the back of his neck, “I um, I didn’t know if you wanted everyone to um know?” he pointed between them “Niall is here so...” another loud banging rang through the house causing both boys to jump, then the sound of a key going into the lock followed by the door opening “IM USING THE KEY…. SO, IF YOUR NAKED AND PRETENDING YOU’RE NOT HOME YOU BETTER PUT SOME CLOTHES ON IM COMING UP IN 30 SECONDS THIS IS IMPOR...” Harry cut him off yelling back “OKAY YEAH ILL BE THERE IN A SECOND…” then waving his hands at louis with a questioning look on his face. Louis let out a breath he was unaware he was holding “yeah… ok don’t say anything. If that’s okay… not yet?” Harry nodded “yeah…alright I’ll be back, don’t go anywhere” Louis motioned around the room and fell back on the bed “I’ll be here… not about to climb out a window” Harry nodded and headed downstairs “Hey Ni, what’s uh…going on?” Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously hoping this would be a quick visit. “Harry! Uh so I talked to Louis last night right and … well. Fuck.” He paused not really knowing what he could say without spilling secrets that weren’t his to spill “so I think he um realized what your songs are about…and maybe he freaked out a bit? Anyways he called me upset and well… he kind of hung up on me. And he won’t answer his phone and I’m getting worried. I didn’t really know who else to go to” Harry blushed “oh… um maybe he is…um busy?” Harry cringed, at his attempt. Niall shook his head and ran his hand over his face “I don’t think so, I even went by his place and he wasn’t there…” Harry folded one arm over his chest and rested his elbow on it rubbing his chin trying to seem concerned and confused but ended up looking as if he was in a bad 90’s soap opera “hmmm! I wonder where he could be? That’s not like him to up and vanish” Niall looked annoyed “Harry! Please…will you take this seriously. He was really upset!” Harry was starting to get fidgety when Louis walked out in his boxers “I’m fine Niall…relax” Harry tried pulling a surprised face “Oh my god Lou! How long have you been here? We have been worried sick about you!!” Niall rolled his eyes, and lightly smacked the back of Harry’s head. “Sorry, I wanted to talk to Harry first ya know? Make sure we were both on the same page…and then… well I guess there’s the whole coming out thing… I was just freaked out about it” Louis explained offering a weak smile “It’s okay, Lou I understand. I’m just glad you’re fine, and that the two of you finally worked it out, hey congrats guys… I’m going to head out then. Have fun” Niall winked and headed out the door, Harry followed close behind locking it as soon as he shut it. “Sorry Lou…” Harry whispered turning around slowly, letting his back fall against the door, looking down at his feet. Louis shook his head and walked up taking the man’s hand in his own “for what?” Harry shrugged “just ‘cause you said you didn’t want anyone to know you were here but…” Louis grabbed his arm lightly and kissed him “babe, it’s not that, it’s just… can we go back to bed and talk?” Harry nodded and followed him up the stairs. The two of them got snuggled under the covers Louis pulled Harry so that he was resting on his chest “Hazza, it’s not that I don’t want anyone to know… I just want to make sure we are both on the same page with everything” Harry closed his eyes this was probably the moment where louis realizes he made a mistake and he tells him last night was fun, but it can’t happen again. He’s going to say they can stay friends, but they both know that it won’t happen. Harry took a shaky breath as a tear escaped his eye rolling down over his nose and hitting Louis’s chest. “Haz? What’s…. Baby why are you crying?” Louis sat him up, Harry shook his head not saying anything “Harry? what? Look at me, what’s going on. Babe, use your words, I’m not a mind reader” Harry took a deep breath “it’s just I know you’re going to say something like…oh this can’t happen again, or I thought I loved you but it’s just like a friendly love, and then you’re going to say that we can still be friends but you know that’s not going to happen Lou and I don’t want to lose you…” Harry took in a sharp breath closing his eyes so he didn’t have to look at his reaction, Louis started laughing. “S’not funny Lou!” Louis reached out and brushed back the hair that was sticking to the boy’s forehead, and placed his hand on Harry’s cheek “you’re not much of a mind reader either Hazza, more of a drama queen hm?” Harry opened one eye, to see louis smirking at him “Haz, what I was gooooing to say, you big baby… is that I wanted to make sure that you are sure about this. I know I hurt you Harry, I’m never going to forgive myself for that. I know you say it’s not just my fault Harry, but it was… okay, it was my fault you walked around with a broken heart for all that time. So, for you to forgive me? That is huge. I love you Harry Edward Styles, I’m sorry I’m a fool and it took so long, and you’re right being friends is not going to work out because I want more, I want you as my boyfriend, for now… and someday more than that, and I am sure. I just want to make sure that _you_ are. “I want to hear you say it” Louis let his hand fall, and looked down at his lap waiting for Harry to say something. “I forgive you Lou… I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you” He spoke before leaning in and kissing him, he let out a breathy laugh “…and I’m sorry I’m a drama queen” louis smiled taking the boy’s face in his hands “it’s okay baby, you’re _my_ drama queen”

“Niall… you have them, right?” Liam whispered rushed, Niall patted his pockets frantically “oh my god no Li I fuckin’ lost em” the Irish man whispered sarcastically before pulling a small box out of his suit pocket “of course I have them you ass, I’m semi responsible for this whole thing after all” Liam shoved him “go then start walking mate” Niall laughed quietly “yeah, hey… try to hold it together up there last wedding you were in you cried the whole time and we couldn’t even hear the fuckin vows” Liam rolled his eyes and laughed knowing damn well it was true, he shoved him forward again, and then followed shortly after.  
“with the power invested in me I now pronounce you, Husband and Husband, you may Kiss your Groom” Louis leaned in kissing Harry the two of them receiving whistles, everyone stood up and started clapping. Louis pulled back and looked into those beautiful emerald eyes he fell in love with years ago “I love you Harry Edward Tomlinson, forever” a single tear rolled down Harrys cheek “I love you Lou, always” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took so long... thank you for waiting <3


End file.
